Lust under the moon light
by StrangersOfShadow
Summary: Kaname is how he has always been. Regal, stuck up, and high and mighty; and Zero can't help but knock him down a few pegs. (A/N: Also if you don't like Uke!Kaname don't click on this story)


Title: Lust under the moon light

Summary: Kaname is how he has always been. Regal, stuck up, and high and mighty; and Zero can't help but nock him down a few pegs.

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters. Just the plot and what we make them think and do.

Warning: Sex, foul language, anal, boyxboy, the usual.

**This is a collaboration between the Author ShadowsOfPenAndPaper and her friend. Our joined account is StrangersOfShadow**

A silver haired male calmly walked down the street, his posture relaxed. To the normal eye it seemed as if he couldn't have a care in the world, but upon taking a closer look, cold calculating eyes stared ahead. Cars and people went by him in a flurry, but he didn't flinch; nor did he take his eyes off of the target his eyes were currently trained on.

The person he was tailing was a lean, but not tall male of about thirty years of age with long sandy hair and blue eyes.

To others, the male looked plenty alive but what the rest of the world didn't know was that this individual male was supposedly dead. Now he was a turned vampire, close to Level End. A shrill noise went off; the pitch so only a vampire could hear it. The silverette rummaged through his coat pockets before producing the cell phone making the noise.

Pressing the answer button he brought it to his ear.

"Kiryuu" he said, not slowing his pace or straying his eyes.

"_Ah, Kiryuu-kun! Kill him yet?" _came an overly cheery voice. Zero nearly cringed, but managed not to, due to bystanders. "Not yet, he's staying in populated areas right now. I don't have a chance to strike" he said, just as a gust of wind blew by, causing his long silver hair to blow in his face. _"Just make sure you stay on his trail Zero" _the voice said before the line disconnected. Zero pocketed his phone and started walking faster.

The target had gotten farther ahead while he had been talking. His target seemed to be relaxed, not seemingly knowing that he had a follower.

The male continued well on into the cemetery. It seemed as if he knew after all. Zero grabbed his gun from under is coat and pointed it at the other. "James Michael, by the order of the association you are to die. Level Ends have no place in this world" he said coldly. The male turned to face him, an insane look in his eyes.

"Really Mister Vampire Hunter? Are you going to kill me now?" he asked, with a cackle. The Level End charged at him, faster than Zero expected. "Shit!" he cursed as he fired his gun. It hit the other in the shoulder but he continued to charge at him. Both connected with a sickening crack as they tumbled to the ground. Zero snapped his fist out fast, catching the Level E in the face breaking his nose. Blood spurted and landed on them both, coating them in it.

The Level E howled in pain, and that gave Zero enough time to flip the E under him and point his gun Bloody Rose to his head.

"Time to die now" Zero said and the Level End tried to get one last swipe at him before Zero pulled the trigger.

A bang echoed around the graveyard, and the flapping of wings and cawing echoed too as the birds and ravens were scared away. Zero climbed off the ground, dusting ash off of his pants. Zero glared at the pile of dust before promptly spitting on it. Fishing out his phone he quickly sent a message. Only one word was sent.

_Done._

Clapping wrapped around the silverette and he nearly jumped startled. "My my, you certainly have grown…Kiryuu-kun" came a deep voice Zero knew all too well.

"Kuran?"

"Your still alive?" Zero's eyes widen as he turned around sharply to see Kaname standing off to the side smiling cockily.

"Why would I not be?" Kaname's voice mocked him and Zero gritted his teeth. "Last time I saw you, Rido had fatally wounded you before I killed him" Zero said, taking a good look at the pureblood prince. His brown hair was longer, about past his shoulders, and his wine red eyes were sharper. "Must I remind you? I am a pureblood" Kaname replied, and Zero glared. "Your fucking heart was almost torn out of your body!" he snapped.

Kaname chuckled.

"Are you actually concerned for me?" he asked with a mockish reply.

Zero walked past him in an angry hurry. "Why don't you leave me alone, I have work and I don't like you" he said. "You've never liked me" Kaname said. "Not that it's new" he continued.

"Shut your ass up you cock sucker! Why would I even _want_ to like you?" Zero walked towards Kaname with an evil look-which reminded Kaname of a mass murderer. Kaname actually took a step back, suddenly afraid-for some reason. "Why don't you just go home to your little Yuuki" Zero sneered before he walked away from the shocked pureblood with a pissed look on his face-which was funny might I add. Kaname walked towards Zero with his mouth moving like he was going to say something but Zero swung around to point Bloody Rose to his head.

"Get away from me Kuran. Now!" Zero yelled at him, a harsh tone in his voice.

Zero left in a hurry, leaving a shocked vampire prince behind.

Zero grumbled to himself as he-in all sense-stomped through the small city. He only passed a couple of people-who he mortally scarred due to his expression. _That damned pureblood, thinking he's the bees knees _Zero thought scowling. "Making such a scary face Zero, you're not cute at all" Kaname quipped. Zero ignored the pureblood following him. "Leave me alone. I actually have a job to do.

And I prefer to do without annoying purebloods" Zero snapped out, stalking away at a faster pace. His aim was to get away from the pureblood, but of course it had to be a very determined pureblood.

Kaname caught up with him in seconds.

Zero nearly screamed in frustration.

He took the shortest route to get back to his apartment; which he hoped he could outrun the pureblood because there was no way he was letting him in. Zero stopped short of the swing set. "Why do you insist on following me like a stalker?" Zero asked turning around to the grinning pureblood. "Would you believe me if I said it was because you're cute?" he teased asking. Zero gave him a bland look, and Kaname smirked.

Zero scowled and glared at the pureblood vampire. "Why don't you act your age you creep" he grated out.

Kaname narrowed his eyes, and Zero looked taken aback. There were no traces of playfulness anymore. "You're just like the same Kiryuu from high school. Kiryuu knows everything, Kiryuu is so strong. No Kiryuu doesn't need help from anyone" he said, and Zero rolled his eyes. "And you're the same cocky assed vampire from all those years ago…blah, blah, blah" he said, turning around to walk away. Kaname grabbed his arm and spun him around. "Why can't you act normally, with emotions fitting a _person?_" Kaname ground out.

Zero rounded and took a large step forward, forcing the brunette to step back. "Normal? _Normal?_ I don't act normal, I'm a vampire hunter. But for you, I can show what it means" he bit out advancing on the pureblood.

Kaname walked back as Zero walked forward, and he let out a squeak of surprise when his legs caught the plastic rubber seat of the swing and he fell back with a thump. Zero followed. Zero wrapped Kaname's wrists in his hand and the other forced the pureblood to look at him.

"You see, I can be _very_…mean, when I want to be" he said, and Kaname felt panic race through his body. "Release me" he commanded softly, his aura bathing the silverette. Kaname's eyes widened when Zero chuckled quietly. "You can't control me. I have your blood, Shizuka's, Yuuki's, my brothers, and Rido's flowing through my veins" he said, his lips trailing down the purebloods neck. "I'm your equal now" he continued, and Kaname felt the first ever traces of fear course through him.

But that wasn't the only thing that he felt at the exact moment, because Zero plunged his fangs into the pale neck. Kaname's eyes widened and he bucked up, trying to dislodge the other from his neck. Sand was collecting down his shirt, and Kaname wiggled not liking the feeling. Zero drew his fangs out of Kaname's neck and licked the bite marks; watching as they healed before his eyes. They locked eyes, cold violet matching wide red orbs.

"I can also be quite…_passionate_" with that he captured Kaname's lips in a kiss. If Kaname's eyes could have gotten wider, they did. A forceful tongue pried his lips open to plunge into his mouth. Kaname made a muffled sound and shifted, trying to break free of the hold Zero had on him. Kaname gasped when the silverette's free hand traveled up into his shirt to lay cold fingers on his heating skin.

"S-stop" he said, whimpering when Zero ran his nails down his flat stomache. "Hm…I don't think I will. You react so pleasingly" Zero purred.

"And besides…" Zero drew Kaname up, by his hands, leaving his knees digging in the sand. "I think it's time you learned a little lesson" he continued.

Gripping Kaname's hands, he threw them over the plastic rubber of the swing, and he twisted it around and through trapping the pureblood's hands in the knot of metal and rubber. Just to make sure, Zero whispered a hunter charm on the metal, so he knew Kaname wouldn't be able to break through.

Kaname twisted and pulled, but gave a frustrated sob.

"I've never seen you like this Kuran, I must say, I like the sight" Zero said grabbing the pureblood's hair and pulling his head back. Kaname gasped when Zero plunged his fangs back into the side of his neck. Zero rocked them in and out, fraying the purebloods nerves. When Zero drew away again, Kaname was in a sweat and trembling. Zero stared at the pureblood for a moment before grinning.

"Well well, Kaname Kuran does have something he can't control" he said grabbing the front of Kaname's slacks.

Kaname felt heat feather over his cheeks in a blanket.

"Getting hard over someone who bit you and a male no less. Do you feel no shame?" Zero asked, his fingers kneading. Kaname's answer was a drawn out needy moan. Zero smirked as his hands proceeded to rid the pureblood of his shirt. Kaname felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes, and he shifted, trying to get out of the reach of the silver haired hunter.

"Ah!" Kaname jerked in Zero's grasp, feeling his nipples harden in Zero's kneading fingers.

"Don't" Kaname gasped, his heart rate was accelerating and he was beginning to pant. Zero was mouthing the skin on his shoulder, gently biting it. Kaname whimpered, Zero's aura was pushing him into an unnatural heat. In a minute or two he would be begging for it. Even if he wanted it or not.

Zero looked at the flushed pureblood. This was supposed to have been a lesson to the pureblood, but instead Zero had become aroused as he pleasured the brunette.

The sound of a buckle being undone snapped Kaname out of his haze. He started to struggle, but a sharp bite to the junction of his shoulder to his neck had him freezing. _A sharp bite to the shoulder and I back off with my tail between my legs. What is wrong with me?_ Kaname thought furiously. Kaname, not paying attention, was stripped of his pants and boxers.

Zero spat on his fingers, wetting them before gently pressing one to Kaname's exposed entrance. The finger slid in easily and Kaname's eyes widened before he bucked, trying to wiggle away from the finger entering him. Zero's free hand grasped his bony hip, keeping him in place as he pushed in a second. His middle finger slid in as easily as the first, and he began to push them in and out, deeper every time they entered again.

Kaname was past fearing for his chastity as his entrance loosened to now accommodate a third finger.

"Ahh!" Kaname gave a gasping moan as something inside of him was struck. "Found it hm?" Zero mumbled to himself as the pureblood's hands twisted in the metal and rubber shackles. Kaname moaned and panted his face flushed and sweaty. His hormones came to life and his beast came to the surface, begging like a cat in heat. His entrance was drenched and still Zero pushed his fingers in and out.

Kaname's chest heaved, his mouth gaping like a fish's. His entrance started to tighten and his body drew up tight, ready for an explosive release. But at the last moment, Zero drew his fingers away, leaving Kaname feeling impossibly empty. Kaname turned his head to see Zero with his shirt unbuttoned and his pants drawn down to his knees.

Kaname's beast mewled, when hands grabbed his hips, and he felt the silverette's member press against his prepared entrance. The last rational part of Kaname's mind gulped.

Zero was well endowed.

With a snap of his hips, Zero buried himself into the impossibly tight sheath of Kaname Kuran. Kaname's eyes widened as his body shuddered, wetness splashed his outstretched quivering thighs, and his mouth parted in a silent gaps.

He fell forward, and the only things keeping him up were Zero's hands and the swing holding him captive.

"I don't…want this" Kaname whimpered.

Zero gave a soft chuckle. "I would have believed that if you hadn't just come with my cock up your ass" he said leaning down to lick at the shell of Kaname's ear, watching as it reddened in embarrassment. "Let me go. People could come by any moment" Kaname said, pulling on his bonds.

"No one comes to this park after ten thirty" Zero said and Kaname froze as Zero leaned up to his ear. "It's eleven forty-five" he said. "No one would notice, or does it turn you on knowing someone would watch you being fucked by a hunter?" Zero asked this with a roll of his hips.

Kaname made a choked sound in the back of his throat as the other moved within him. "Now why don't we talk about why you followed me" Zero hissed sadistically, as he hit the pleasure spot within the pureblood that had him writhing within seconds. "I d-don't know wh-what you're t-talking abou-t" Kaname gasped, feeling his spent cock stirring to life.

"Oh I believe you do" Zero answered snapping his hips harder, plunging into the brunette. Kaname screamed in pleasure, crying out when the hunter slowed down. Zero reached down with one hand and grasped Kaname's rigid member, giving it a few strokes. "Ah…ha!" Kaname cried out bucking his hips. He grasped the base of Kaname's erection. "Tell me or I won't let you cum" Zero whispered lowly in Kaname's ear as he continued to push in and out, drawing Kaname's pleasure higher.

Kaname whimpered and whined, pulling at his bindings, but they held fast.

Zero suddenly drew out and Kaname voiced his protest. Loudly. Zero turned the pureblood around so he wasn't on his knees, and sat between his legs. Zero pulled Kaname forward and once again positioned himself. Zero let go and let gravity do the rest.

"AH!"

Kaname screamed tightening around Zero, but before he could come, Zero put his hand back around the base of his erection. Kaname sobbed, his toes digging in the sand. "Tell me why" Zero commanded softly. "T-there i-is nothing t-to tell" Kaname gasped. Zero sighed. Zero whispered something under his breath before looking at the pureblood.

"Ride me" he commanded.

Kaname's eyes widened when he robotically leaned forward and lifted himself up before slamming himself down. Kaname keened, his heels sinking into the soft sand.

Zero watched at the pureblood willingly ground himself on his erection moaning.

"Haa~!" Kaname cried out, his body jerking at the pleasure he caused himself. Drool ran down his cheek and slid down his neck. His entire body was flushed red, and tears of pleasure ran down his face. "Please" he whimpered, tongue peeking out as he panted. Zero suckled on the pureblood's nipples before breaking away and asking, "Why did you follow me?"

Kaname just panted as he ground onto Zero's lap. Zero narrowed his eyes and flipped their positions, his head slipping through Kaname's arms as he looked at the pleasured pureblood.

He drew out completely. "Now, tell me. Why did you follow me?" he commanded. Kaname looked at him, his entrance dripping with natural lubricant, begging for the attention of Zero. "Because…" Kaname mumbled. "What was that?" Zero inquired. "I love you" Kaname said quietly his cheeks flushing.

"It's good that you finally told the truth" Zero said and Kaname looked up to see the silverette giving him a true smile. Zero covered Kaname's lips with his own just as he plunged back into the waiting pureblood's entrance, swallowing his screams and moans.

Zero broke the kiss. "Tell me again" he said. "I love you" Kaname replied. "Again". "I love you". "Again" Zero said as his hips snapped forward in a harsh way, but Kaname loved it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" it was said like a mantra, and it spurred Zero on, along with Kaname's pants and moans in his ear. Kaname's thighs wrapped around Zero hips holding tightly.

Zero snapped his hips erratically and let go of Kaname's erection.

His eyes widened when Kaname threw his head back and screamed, his muscles going into a spasm as he tightened around the silverette as he came.

Zero covered his lips over the others swallowing his dying scream as he continued to thrust into the constricted passage, causing Kaname to come again, going into a mini orgasm.

Zero broke apart, from Kaname feeling the others pounding heart. "Say it again" Zero murmured. "I love you" Kaname breathed.

"Good, because I love you too" Zero said before drawing the other in for a kiss. Kaname tightened his hold on the other, letting the tears of rejection he had been holding in fall. They broke apart panting. Kaname gave a hesitant smile. "Uh, do you think you could un-bind me?" he asked, and Zero laughed before kissing him again. It looked as if what they now held was more than lust under the moon light.

_End_

I hope you guys enjoyed it. We worked very hard on it. I hope that after viewing this story you will take that little clicker you have and scroll up to the search button and look for ShadowsOfPenAndPaper. She welcomes new reviewers and loves it when other read her stories.

Love,

StrangersOfShadow-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

We love you guys lots, and hope you will enjoy this fic so we can continue on others.


End file.
